


Come into My Parlor

by Vexed_Wench



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: fc_smorgasbord, Domestic, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alternate look at White Collar and how they shaped each others lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And then there was one

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Block had been kicking my muse lately. I have deiced to split my tables and am working these as a chapter fic. The prompts that don't fit will be used for random one shots.

Neal glanced out of his window and saw the van was still sitting there. He didn't know if he should be annoyed or impressed that Peter did not trust him.

He had helped Peter find the perfect gift for El. The plans Peter had made were laughable at best. Choosing the beach theme was a great idea, Neal had known El would love it.  
He had not spent all that time studying Peter and not learn a thing or two about El as well.

Neal knew if you wanted a con to work you had to know all the players. You had to know them well. With that thought in mind he checked out the window once more.  
He was not surprised to see agent Jones siting alone in the van. Who else would Peter trust to watch him?

Neal thought for a moment and then decided he had a golden opportunity just waiting for him. He was not going to let it slip by.

If Peter wanted Jones to watch over him, then the only decent thing to do would be to invite him.

With his most charming smile he went down to the street to do just that.


	2. Popcorn and a movie

Jones sat in the van while staking out Neal's place. He wondered if Peter's warning would come true.

Word around the office was that Peter did not always see Neal in the same light as the rest of the world. Jones learned long ago on his momma's knee not to listen to idle gossip. He grinned despite himself as he also remembered Granny said ,'always listen just don't take it is fact.'

He was waiting for something big and showy, Neal had after all sent Peter birthday cards from prison. He was even rumored to have sent him a pizza once while they were watching him. There had been more outrageous ones floating around that Jones did not even bother to give thought to.

When Neal finally made his grand gesture it was with a dvd of 'Catch Me If You Can' and a bag of microwave popcorn.

Jones wondered why he accepted the offer of a movie night with the conman. Maybe his own feelings were as twisted as Peter's.


	3. Oh No

Clinton Jones watched as the ending credits rolled on yet another film. He wondered how he got into this mess in the first place. One look to his right was the obvious answer, Neal Caffrey.

Jones worried about when Peter finally got back from his second honeymoon with El, he was going to kill him. Peter warned him more than once to keep his guard up with the conman. Jones thought Peter was just being a bit over dramatic, not that he would ever tell his boss that.

Caffrey had surprised his with his insight about why he thought the criminals were easily caught. He would give his opinion on what he would have done differently. Jones had to admit that he was more of a challenge than anyone he had ever tried to catch. He understood why Peter wanted to keep him around even if he was a magnet for trouble.

Jones thought that it might almost be worth the trouble if Caffrey kept plying him with good movies and excellent wine. He settled back on the couch and thought that the only thing he would change were the snacks. Fruit and cheese were just not an appropriate movie snack.


	4. Why Bless Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June and Jones have a chat.

Clinton Jones slowly made his way down the front stairs cursing his stupidity with each step. It was embarrassing that Caffrey woke him up with the sun shining through the windows.

He couldn't decide what was worse that fact that he fell asleep or that Caffrey woke him with a cup of the best coffee he had ever tasted. He was just glad it was not as awkward as it could have been. It wasn't like they woke up half-dressed in bed together.

He must have been deeper in his own thoughts than he realized. That was the only conclusion he could come for missing the distinct clicks and clacks of June's heels behind him.

“Agent Jones, a moment of your time,” he gathered from her tone this was not a request to be taken lightly.

“Agent, you remind me of what one of my dearest friends would call a boy with teeth,” she smiled at the memory. “You may look sweet and innocent, but I know underneath that façade lurks anything but a naive little boy. I have allowed Neal into my house and my life, you will not do anything that will put him in a position where he has no choice but to leave. Do we understand one another?” she nodded as if he agreed and opened the door to all but shove him out.

It wasn't until he wondered if he should be impressed or worried that she just threatened him so eloquently.


End file.
